It's All About the Game
by KuraiGalickGun
Summary: 4 years ago, a basketball prodigy named Saiko Ramirez dominated the 5th grade basketball court with his sidekick. Now, he's trying to do it again. This time, he's got a whole team to carry though, and his sidekick is waiting for him at the Finals. Wearing the opposite team's jersey.
1. The New Prodigy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is music/radio_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

4 years ago (5th Grade)

*Whistle Blows* A boy passed the ball in to Dyspo. The score was 45-47 and the time remaining was 5 seconds. Dyspo dribbled in to the hoop. The biggest kid on the other team jumped to block him, but Dyspo passed it back out to a Future Gohan look alike except he was a lot younger. His name was Saiko. Saiko got the ball at the three point line and shot the three right before the buzzer sounded. The ball flew threw the air with a graceful arc. It didn't touch the rim. Hell, it didn't even touch the net. Saiko smiled. "Cash!" The ball sailed into the hoop and nailed the game winning buzzerbeater.

"Game Over!" the crowd cheered as Saiko and Dyspo jumped up and hi five each other before doing another one behind the back. "Yeah! We won!" Saiko yelled. Dyspo slapped him on the back and laughed. They had just finished their last game of the season. Their last season ever together. After, they went to different middle schools. This story begins on Saiko's first day of high school. The day he met a group of kids with a lot of potential...and no idea how to play basketball.

"YAAAAHHH!" The five foot three Krillin came close to the hoop and jumped as high as he could, holding the ball out with two hands. " _I'm gonna dunk!"_ as he sailed under the hoop and faceplanted, the ball bouncing off the ground and getting caught by a certain flame haired teen. "Jeez Krillin, you're pathetic." "Shut up Vegeta." Krillin clutched his bloody nose and glared… until he realised he had no bloody nose. He didn't even have a nose at all. "You try dunking." Vegeta dribbled down to the end of the court and jumped to dunk, coming up a foot short with no ball in his hand. He had lost the ball halfway down the court.

"Hahahahaha!" "Shut up Krillin! It's not like you're any better." "Neither are you Vegeta." Vegeta turned to a 6 foot tall boy with semi-spiky hair and a grin on his face. "Kakarot, you're not too good either." "Maybe so, but my height gives me an advantage. "You think so?" Vegeta grabbed the ball and pulled up for the shot. Goku raised his hand and slapped it down. Vegeta got it again and pump faked, losing his grip but still holding onto the ball. Goku jumped and fell over to the side. "Sad." Vegeta remarked before letting his shot up. Absolute miss. Not even close. (I apologize in advance for my poor rapping ability and inaccuracy of the real song.) "Air ball. Ba-dum-bum-bada-bum. Bum-da-bada-bum." Krillin started to rap "Fireball" by Pitbull (except he said airball instead of fireball) and Vegeta turned red from embarrassment. "Be quiet!"

"Guys, why all the commotion." "Yeah. It hurts my ears a bit." Two twins walked through the doors to the gym. One was a boy and one was a girl, and their names were 17 and 18 respectively. You could also call them Juunanagou and Juuhachigou. "I'm kinda bothered by it too." Another bald boy Goku's height and a boy with wild black hair followed. "You're all jokes." The wild haired one proudly stated. "Yeah, I know. I got a joke to tell. It's called Yamcha." Vegeta roasted Yamcha, the wild haired one. Yamcha eyed him and Vegeta passed him the ball. Yamcha was at the corner three. "Shoot." Yamcha shot the ball as hard as he could, and the ball made a trip to the side of the backboard. Then it made a return trip to his face. "Hahahahaha! I wonder who the real joke is." The tall bald one, Tien laughed.

Saiko walked to the gym with his bag slung over his right shoulder and a basketball spinning on his left hands' middle finger. He walked in to find the current setup of kids. "Hey guys." They all looked at him weirdly. "Do you guys play basketball too?" (In the order of introduction, which is Krillin, Vegeta, Goku, 17, 18, Tien, Yamcha.) "Yeah." "Best player there is." "Love the game." "Yup." "Yeah." "Of course." "Ten times better than you do!" Yamcha finished. "Really? Play me one on one." Saiko was excited. He passed Yamcha the ball. "My name's Saiko Ramirez. Nice to meet you all." Yamcha pulled up and Saiko slapped it down on his tiptoes. Saiko got the ball and dribbled to the right. Yamcha shifted to the right and Saiko crossed over to the left. Yamcha fell over and skidded to the stands. Saiko sweatdropped. He took the open shot for a swish. "You alright?"

Yamcha got up and smirked with his hands on his hips. "That was a fluke! If I had actually tried I could whoop your ass!" Everyone sweatdropped. "Here guys let's play a game before class. We have 25 minutes so let's do 5 minute quarters and a 5 minute halftime. They split up the teams so it was Saiko, Krillin, 17, and 18 vs Goku, Vegeta, Tien, and Yamcha. Goku started with the ball. He passed it to Tien and he dribbled it down to the hoop. Tien's 6 feet and 10 inches in height and another 2 feet in arm length made it possible for him to dunk, but what they didn't expect was for a 6 foot 5 Saiko to liftoff so his feet were a yard off the ground, slapping the ball out of his hand. 17 got the ball and dribbled up, passing the ball to Saiko when they crossed the half.

Saiko dribbled and spun around Goku before crossing over and laying it up past Tien. 2 - 0. Goku passed the ball to Vegeta for the inbound and Vegeta dribbled to 18, who stole it from him and passed it to Krillin in the corner. Krillin wanted to light up his first 3 pointer, but he passed to 17 who threw it back out to 18. She took a deep 2 pointer and missed, but just as it bounced off the rim, Saiko jumped up and slammed the ball down with his right hand. "Pause game!" Saiko yelled. They all were confused, so he tried his best to be as polite as possible with his next message.

"Have you guys ever actually played basketball for real before?" They all were puzzled. "No offense, but most of you seem to be rather novice-like. For example, Krillin had an open look in the corner there, but he passed it. If he'd played a reasonable amount of basketball before, he'd have the courage to take that shot." Saiko looked at Krillin. "Yeah, I've never been on a team before. I wanted to make this year's." Krillin admitted. Saiko smiled. "Lemme see." He pulled a sort of gadget with a glass screen on it and fastened it to his head, so that the screen was in front of his left eye. "Is that a scouter?" Vegeta recognized. "Yup. It's that new technology that evaluates player stats. He looked at Vegeta.

"Hmmm...78 overall." He concluded. "What!" Vegeta growled. "Don't worry, the average players are 85. You can catch up to them rather quickly if you practice." "I better." Vegeta growled. Saiko looked at Goku, then 17, then 18, then Tien, then Yamcha, and then Krillin. "76. 82. 81. 74. 69. And...86?" He asked surprised. Saiko double checked the stats. Yeah, that's definitely an 86. Unless it's upside down, but that would make him a 98." Krillin dropped his jaw. "I'm...above average?" "Congrats!" he slapped Krillin on the back. "Hold up! There's no way I'm a 69! That number's gotta be upside down!" Yamcha yelled. Everyone sweatdropped. "Dude, 69 flipped over is 69." Tien laughed. "I...I knew that! I was just testing you!" Yamcha pridefully exclaimed.

" _God grant me patience, because strength would kill this buffoon."_ Vegeta glared at Yamcha. Yamcha began to laugh pridefully when Krillin sunk a corner three. "Wow...I really am an 86." Krillin was amazed. Then something peaked his interest. "Hey Saiko." Krillin started. "Yeah?" "What's your overall?"


	2. Tryouts

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super

 _Italics is music/radio_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

"Hey Saiko" Krillin started. "Yeah?" "What overall are you?"

The whole group stared at Saiko. "...Sorry, but I'd like that to remain secret." Saiko stated. "Why?" Vegeta demanded. "Why is your overall such a big deal?" Saiko was silent. "I...don't want to discourage you guys." He stated. The bell rang. "Hm? Time to go I guess." He slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you at tryouts. Keep in mind that 70 kids are trying out for 21 spots, or three teams. Show your A-Game...or you're screwed." Saiko walked off. The rest of them stood there. Krillin's blank face turned into a grin. "Heh. It's not 70 kids trying for 21 spots." He smirked. "What is it?" Tien asked. "Including Saiko...it's 68 kids trying for 19 spots." Krillin grinned with confidence. "I'm gonna make it this year!"

The instant the 3 o'clock bell rung, a bald 5'3 boy sprinted down the hall as hard as he could. He was joined by Vegeta and Goku at the center of campus, and 17 and Tien at the entrance to the lockers. They changed and walked onto the court. There was only one person there, a hairless cat man with long ears. "I take it you're here for tryouts?" he asked. "Yeah." Krillin stated. There was no emotion to him, only an aura of confidence. " _I'm going to win, and find out Saiko's overall!"_

With 68 kids on the bench, only 17 and Goku were standing as the first to go. "Alright everyone! I'm Coach Beerus! Today, I'll be evaluating your ball handling, shooting, passing, layuping/dunking, speed, stamina, and more! Fool around and you get kicked out! Mess up and your chances are pretty damn low! You got that?!" he barked. "Sir yes sir!" the boys saluted. "Then you're up 1st!" he pointed to 17. He passed 17 a ball and 17 caught it. "Go!"

17 dribbled the ball down while passing to Goku and getting passes back. As they reached the end, he lobbed the ball up in front of Goku, who grabbed the ball with his left hand and switched up for a between-the-legs dunk. Beerus marked something down. "Next!" Vegeta and Tien dribbled down the court passing it to each other, and Vegeta performed a rough but passable layup. "Next!" More boys went through their pairs, and then Saiko and Krillin were up. "Go!" Saiko dribbled the ball down and passed to Krillin. Krillin did the same, and Saiko seemed to be going in for the dunk. However, he threw a hard bouncepass of the backboard to Krillin, who was at the top of the arc. " _Do it! You better not make me look bad."_ Saiko thought. " _Don't worry, I got this!"_ Krillin caught the ball and shot a three. The ball hit the back iron and sunk in. " _Yes!"_ Krillin cheered mentally. Beerus wrote something down on his sheet. The pairs kept going, and then they went to a ball handling drill. Although Vegeta and Goku had a rough time, Saiko and Krillin once again excelled and were clearly in the lead. However, during the mid range shooting and catch and shoots, Vegeta had his turn to shine with the two. Krillin met a pretty big demise during the defensive portion while Goku shined, but Saiko still held a pretty good seat in Beerus's ratings. "Alright, I'm starving so that's all for today. Go home and pray." Beerus grumbled.

*next day*

"Here are the lineups."

Boys Junior Varsity A:

Freeza

Cooler

Ginyu

Jeice

Gurd

Butta

Reacoom

Boys Junior Varsity B:

Hercule

Rose

Killa

Buu

Mighty Mask

Jewel

King Chappa

Boys Varsity:

Saiko Ramirez

Krillin Curry

Goku "Kakarot" Cousins

Vegeta Green

17 38

Tien Griffin

Yamcha Young

"Practice games tomorrow at 5. See you all there." Beerus walked off again. "We're all there huh?" Saiko said, leaning against the wall. They all smirked. "Let's crush that practice game!"


	3. The Practice Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super, but I do own Saiko

 _Italics is music/radio_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

The players awaited Beerus's introductions in the locker room. All the bench players went 1st, then Hercule's team, then Freeza's (which received a lot of boos). Finally it was time. "Our Boy's Varsity starting lineup! Our 76 overall starting center...Goku "Kakarot" Cousins!

 _They see me rollin_

 _They hatin_

 _Patrolling they tryna catch me_

 _Ridin dirty_

 _Tryna catch me ridin dirty_

 _Tryna catch me ridin dirty_

 _Patrolling they tryna catch me_

 _Ridin dirty_

Goku walked onto the court and stood before Reacoom, Freeza's center. "Next! Our 82 overall starting power forward...17 38!"

As you may have guessed…

 _1738_

 _I'm like "Hey what's up hello?"_

 _Seen your pretty ass soon as you came in the door_

 _I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll  
Married to the money, introduced her to my stove  
Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low  
She my trap queen, let her hit the bando  
We be countin' up, watch how far them bands go  
We just set a goal, talkin' matchin' Lambos  
At 56 a gram, 5 a 100 grams though_

"Our 78 overall starting small forward...Vegeta Green!"

 _Ay, I remember syrup sandwiches and crime allowances  
Finesse a nigga with some counterfeits  
But now I'm countin' this  
Parmesan where my accountant lives  
In fact, I'm downin' this  
D'USSÉ with my boo bae, tastes like Kool-Aid for the analysts_

"Our 86 overall shooting guard...Krillin Curry!" (A/N: I know the player he's based off with isn't a shooting guard. Deal with it.) Krillin walked out of the locker room tunnel onto the court.

 _Cocaine on the table, liquor pourin', don't give a damn  
Dude, your girlfriend is a groupie, she just tryna get in  
Sayin', "I'm with the band"  
Ayy, ayy, now she actin' outta pocket  
Tryna grab up from my pants  
Hundred bitches in my trailer say they ain't got a man  
And they all brought a friend  
Yeah, ayy_

"And the moment you've all been waiting for. The second highest overall player in the league, and MVP of the elementary and middle school tournament finals, hoping to defend his 3 year consecutive championship win streak! Our starting point guard with an astounding 97 overall...Saiko Ramirez!"

 _*Silence*_

"Uh, is this thing working? Nope. Microphone and speakers died. Hold on a sec...Know what let's just play." Beerus sighed and Saiko walked out. Beerus went to the center and held the ball for Goku and Reacoom. "And...Tip-Off!" Beerus tossed the ball in the air and Reacoom tipped it forwards. Gurd got the ball and began to drive. "Fastbreak!" Saiko called out. Gurd performed a layup but Saiko tipped it and it rolled off the rim to Vegeta. He brought the ball up, but when Vegeta started doing his size up moves on Butta, the ball bounced off his foot mid-dribble. Frieza took it up the court and shot a mid range jumper for 2 points.

"It's alright, we'll get one back!" Saiko called out. 17 passed it in to him and he brought it up. " _Goku and Vegeta are still developing, so I should rely on Krillin and 17...or do this._ Saiko did a right to left between the legs and spun counterclockwise on Gurd. Just as Gurd reached him, he did a between the legs and back under his right leg and spun clockwise. As Butta came in to stop him, he pulled a simple behind the back and jumped up, doing a simple and modest dunk.

Frieza brought the ball up and passed down to Jeice. He faked right and drove left but 17 kept with him. Jeice passed the ball in to Reacoom. " _One-on-one with Reacoom? They're looking for the mismatch- it's our centers! I can't make it in time for the help…"_ Saiko thought. Reacoom shifted under the hoop and Goku overcommitted. Reacoompulled a fake turnaround and went up for a hook shot. 2 more points. Saiko brought the ball up again. He began dribbling and doing some behind the back before suddenly heading right with a burst of speed. As Gurd moved, he performed a Shamgod and drove, spinning around Gurd's reaction to his drive. Saiko jumped with his hand poised to dunk. Reacoom jumped to block and he swung his right hand back around his back to throw left. The defense fell for it as Saiko tossed the ball immediately hit it in the opposite direction with his left elbow (White Chocolate Elbow Pass). Krillin lit up an open 3 to take the lead.

*At the end of the 1st quarter*

Z-Fighters 12 - 9 Bball Emperors

"Phew, that was pretty intense." Krillin squirted water into his mouth with his water bottle. "Trust me, you have no idea what intense is in basketball. That buzzerbeater I hit to win my 5th grade championship? God that was intense." Saiko put his water bottle down. "Alright, since I'm coaching you guys for this game, we need to make this fun for our school body. 17, Goku, out. Tien, Yamcha, in. Keep up the good work." Beerus encouraged. " _Hmm...by playing with the team, we're doing alright...but we need to improve our passing game."_ Saiko thought. *whistle blows*

Saiko broke Gurd's ankles again and drove. He spun around Butta and tossed it over Reacoom. Tien went behind Reacoom and caught the ball, wasting no time in slamming down an alley-oop. Gurd had been completely shut down by Saiko, so Saiko was now on their Shooting Guard, Frieza. Frieza drove on Saiko, spinning and releasing a high speed stepback into a fadeaway. " _He knows how to do a Barrier Jumper...not good."_ Saiko did his size up dribbles on Frieza. "Take one back!" Saiko did the same thing except he shot a three, so the score turned into 15 to 11. "Well, well. Not bad." Frieza grinned. "Save your remarks for later. I'll win this!" Saiko ran back to defense. From there, an all-out 3-point war began between Saiko, Krillin, and Frieza.

*At the end of the 1st half*

Z-Fighters 36 - 30 Bball Emperors

"Great job, that's the way to push them around. Saiko, sit out. 17 come back in, Yamcha move up to shooting guard. Krillin take over at point guard since you're short. Krillin became depressed. Goku, I'll put you back in during the 4th quarter. We need you to beat Reacoom. Otherwise, should Krillin or Saiko miss, we can't get rebounds. Let's go!" Beerus was pumped up. "Z-Fighters, fight! Hurrah!"


End file.
